


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by demi_gray



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Ellie Erasure is illegal, Gen, Multi, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, convict allies, henry likes his crime but he likes his men too, henry uses ASL, right hand man reborn, the wall - Freeform, toppat clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demi_gray/pseuds/demi_gray
Summary: Henry's attached to a life of crime, but has also become attached to a certain government pilot and the paycheck that came alongside. Why should he have to choose?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, more to be added as i figure everything out
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey, welcome!  
> this basically sprung from me liking the toppat clan but also stickvin so um. best of both worlds!  
> hope you enjoy, more chapters to come 👀

“You’ve defeated my Right Hand Man, and you’ve defeated me. I...I surrender the airship to you.”

Henry blinked. “What?” he said aloud, completely taken aback.

“The Clan is yours, if you’re willing to take it,” Reginald Copperbottom reiterated. “Sir.”

Henry looked around the hangar. The few Toppats standing around were hesitantly lowering their weapons, waiting for him to make his choice.

Leading the largest crime syndicate in the world was a dream for Henry Stickmin, thief extraordinaire. He could be the Toppat Chief. He could defy the authorities and have all the money in the world.

He glanced back to where the helicopter hovered. But...Charles...he did like him a lot. And being pardoned...in the blind eye of the government…

“I'll be coming back,” he said to the room, then dragged Reginald towards a large tank near the hangar doors.

“Oh, bother,” Reginald sighed, putting even less effort into struggling. “So that’s it then.”

Henry drove the tank off of the airship, but not before removing Reginald’s hats and necklace and pocketing them. He was a thief, after all, and didn't plan on stopping now.

* * *

The reborn Right Hand Man was not particularly happy to see the man who had killed him show up at their secret base by slipping past on the train and making his way straight to the control tower, no issues. He wore Terrence’s old hat, now adorned with Reginald’s bling.

“You,” Right said simply.

Henry raised a brow, looking Right up and down as if to say, “Hello yourself. Weren't you dead?”

“Tch. I wouldn't let you live Reginald’s arrest down so easily,” Right answered without a proper explanation.

Henry perked up a bit. From somewhere he retrieved another top hat, this one a bit smaller and less flashy than his–Reginald’s own. “Yours,” he signed.

Right snatched the hat from across the room with his mechanical arm, meticulously inspecting it for damage. It was a little wrinkled, but not permanently. He looked up and scowled at Henry regardless. “Why are you here?” he asked. “Certainly not just to give me a memento of an old friend.”

Henry snorted. “Friend,” he signed sarcastically, then went on. “I'm still the leader. Unless you want to challenge me?”

“I've already been leadin’ this place for a month, ‘Enry,” Right snarled. “What’ve you been doin’ for the Clan?”

“The government knows you’re here,” Henry told him, adjusting his top hat. “It’s how I found out. They’re planning to attack by the end of the year, but want to see what you do first.”

Right’s right eye widened, face flooded with concern. “What?”

“I’ve been working with the government, but my loyalty is going to stay with the clan.” Henry cracked his knuckles. “I'm supposed to be leading you guys, right?”

“ _ How  _ would the government know?” Right asked suspiciously.

Henry shook his head. “I don't know. It doesn't matter. But you guys need to move if you want to avoid the raid.” He raised a brow. “Either that, or make a new plan.”


	2. The Toppat and the Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complex escaped, government mission assigned

“My name’s Ellie.”

Henry nodded in greeting. “I’m H-E-N-R-Y. Henry.”

Ellie squinted at his hands for a moment, then smiled. “Good to meet you, Henry. Let’s get outta here.” She gestured down the ventilation shaft, and they were underway.

It didn't take long for the two of them to trigger an entire prison breakout. After an encounter with the warden, they escaped on a motorcycle, never to see that place again. At least, they hoped so.

“So, where do you hail from?” Ellie asked as she drove, speaking loudly.

Henry gave a small sigh, but yelled back, “It’s complicated.”

“Yeah, I know what that’s like.” She slowed the bike, then stopped it when a large snowdrift blocked the dirt road. “Damn. And we’re  _ still  _ in the middle of absolutely nowhere.”

Henry hopped off, stretching his legs and running in place to warm up a bit. His two layers didn't do much against the cold, and he figured that Ellie in her fashionable but situationally ill-fitting croptop wasn't faring much better. They needed to get out of here.

“Got any ideas?” Ellie asked him, flipping down the bike stand.

“How far would you be willing to go?” he countered. “Government help?”

She frowned. “That’s not telling me much, Henry. Do you know someone in the government who could help?”

He made a “kinda” hand motion. “There isn’t the right service out here. Dunno if I could reach him.” He shifted on his feet. “But I do have another thing.”

“Shoot.”

“Have you heard of the Toppat Clan?”

Ellie raised one eyebrow. “Sure have. What criminal hasn’t! You suggesting we join?”

“Would you want to?”

She shrugged. “If it gets us out of this situation. Do your thing, I’m curious how you’ll pull it off.” She waved him on.

He huffed reproachfully, then began to search his pockets for anything that had been missed by the Wall: a few bobby pins, a piece of paper with a grocery list on it, and– “Aha,” he murmured, locating the hidden pocket on the pant leg of his jeans.

A tiny black device on a chain bearing two buttons. He pulled out an antenna from the top, sighed, then pressed the first button. Silence for some moments, then, sound!

“Oh hey Henry,” came the voice of Burt Curtis, communications officer. “What's the occasion?”

“Right?” Henry asked.

“Oh-kay. Give me a minute.”

Ellie had perked up, shuffling to glance around his shoulder. He frowned, but gave her a polite shushing finger. She nodded, saying nothing.

“What did you do this time, ‘Enry?” came a second voice, even more tired-sounding than the last.

“Wall,” Henry replied curtly. “Willing to pick up?”

“Nope,” said Right. “But I guess I’m doin’ it anyway, huh.”

“Thanks.” Henry pressed the second button. “Got it?”

“...yeh. Damn, that’s far out.” A sigh. “Hang in there, chief.” Then silence again. Henry pocketed the device, turning back to Ellie.

“So what was that about?” she asked, crossing her arms.

“A Toppat is coming here for us,” Henry answered.

“So you're part of the Clan, huh?” A nod. “Neat. Count me in.” She threw her arms behind her head and walked off back to the motorcycle; the engine was still on, and she leant against it for warmth. Henry joined her and they huddled together.

“Soon,” Henry said aloud.

“Sure hope so.” She pressed closer to the motorbike. “Man, Canada sucks.”

“Brr.”

She giggled. “Don't have to say it again, Henry.”

“Brrrrrrr.”

“Oh, stop before I slap you.”

For some time they sat there, only the humming of the engine and hissing of the falling snow meeting their ears. It was therefore easy to notice when something landed harshly about a hundred feet from them, skidding the snow to steam and eventually coming to a halt.

“Ah!” Henry smiled, signing, “Here’s our ride!” and standing to greet the “ride.”

Ellie rose as well, interested to see what kind of vehicle this Toppat came in on. Some sort of plane, or hoverboard perhaps?

“You didn’t say you had company,” the Toppat muttered, now visible that Henry had stepped to the side. Half of his face was metal. Actually, half of  _ him  _ was metal.

“What happened to  _ you _ ?” Ellie blurted.

He deflated slightly, grumbling. Henry grinned and winked. “Is a guest ok?” Henry asked the Toppat.

“I can do it,” he replied. “But you’re not gettin’ shotgun.” Henry shrugged. The Toppat turned to Ellie. “Are ya comfortable with bein’ held? Not much room here.”

Ellie blinked. “You’re  _ literally  _ our ride?” she finally connected. “I was wondering where the car was!”

The Toppat snorted, a ghost of a smile on his face for a moment. “All me.” He extended his arms. “C’mere. We gotta get goin’.”

A little awkwardly she climbed into his arms, and he held her in a firm bridal-style. Henry, meanwhile, simply clambered onto the Toppat’s back like a game of piggyback, arms secured around his shoulders and legs around his stomach.

“‘Old on,” the cyborg said.

Ellie did.

* * *

“Henry!”

Charles nearly bowled Henry over with the force of his hug, squeezing the thief tightly and excitedly before pulling away. “Where have you been?” he asked, looking his friend up and down.

Henry scratched the back of his head, face flushed. “That’s just it,” he signed. “I need to talk to the captain.”

“General,” Charles corrected, looking concerned. “What happened? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Henry assured him, but was glancing behind him. “I...I have a friend with me.”

“A friend?” the pilot asked, removing his hands from Henry’s shoulders. Henry nodded, turning back and beckoning. Out of the jungle underbrush shuffled a short woman with a shock of red hair. She looked uncertain, concerned. “Oh!”

“Charles, E-L-L-I-E,” Henry fingerspelled, gesturing to her. “Ellie, this is C-H-A-R-L-E-S.”

Ellie stared at Charles, frowning like she was Saint Peter judging his sins. “...Um, hi!” Charles tried, waving. “I'm Charles, like Henry said. Ellie, is it?” He extended a hand hopefully.

Ellie blinked, and did not take his hand. She did, however, turn to Henry. “This the ‘partner’ you were talking about?” she asked him, a faint smugness in her voice.

Henry grumbled. “I guess.” He looked back to Charles. “Ellie is–was a criminal like me. I want to help her get pardoned. Is the general here?”

* * *

“The Wall.”

“Yessir.”

General Galeforce leant back in his chair, fingertips to his mouth and brow knit. “That shouldn't have happened.”

“I'm aware.”

He sat forward again, one elbow on the table. “You say they ambushed you. Knocked you clean over the head. Arrested you.”

Henry nodded. “Ellie can vouch. We escaped together.” He paused. “I don't know what they arrested me on, but it had to have already been pardoned.”

“Yes.” Galeforce drummed his fingers on the table. “I'll definitely be having words with the warden some time soon.”

Henry shifted. “About Ellie…”

“You want to pardon her, don’t you?”

“Ideally?” Henry shrugged, smiling. “She was a real help to me in there, and, well...I think she’d be a good asset around here.”

“You’re not wrong,” Galeforce admitted, shuffling some papers around. “She’s actually been on our radar for some time now. Have you witnessed her...abnormal abilities yet?”

“...a little. Force lifting, brute strength.”

“Then you can see exactly why we’ve been keeping an eye on her. And why the Wall was, too.” Galeforce sighed. “But she still has a criminal record, and you know that I can't give her a clean slate just like that.” He looked Henry in the eye. “There is, however, quite a problem we need solving that could be over and done with if she were to assist in solving it.”

“A mission.”

“That’s exactly right.” Galeforce slid forward a file. “The Toppats are back.”

Henry frowned. “But I dealt with the leader.”

“I know, and he’s still locked up, but there are other Toppats. It’ll be easier to let you know the details in the briefing. Go find Ellie and Charles and bring them back here–I’ve got a job for you.”


End file.
